Gratitude
by willbendforhonor
Summary: Set sometime during episode 4 wherein Bolin decides to give Korra a thank-you gift for saving him from Amon.


_**Summary: Set sometime in 4 wherein Bolin decides to get Korra a thank-you gift for saving him from Amon.**_

* * *

_I try to break free from, but I can't. The ropes were tied really tight, and aside from that there were two chi blockers who were holding me down, their arms putting a lot of pressure on my shoulders. All of their weight put on me to keep me from going anywhere._

"_They weigh a lot for a couple of skinny guys" I think, and I try to laugh at my own joke. But even though it's inside my head, my laugh is shaky and weak._

_I frantically look around trying to find anyone I know. Mako's always been there for me hopefully he hasn't decided to let me solve my own problems just yet. I scan the crowd hoping to see my older brother's face. But only a sea of strange faces stares back at me, what's worse is that they seem to be excited about what's about to happen._

"_You're next" A dark and deep voice says to me and the masked man comes closer extending his arm out, ready to lay it on my head._

"_Say goodbye to your bending. Forever."_

_I scream even though there's a piece of cloth tied around my mouth._

I jolt awake and sit upright on my bed. I look around and I'm immediately comforted by the sight of my room and the moonlight that is entering through the open window.

Pabu lifts his head and faces me questioningly; no doubt I woke him up from his sleep. I reach out for him and I hold the fire ferret close to my chest.

"Don't worry Pabu, it was just a dream. Amon's didn't really take my bending away. Mako and Korra showed up before he could."

Even though I was petting Pabu's head and talking to him, it felt more like I was reassuring myself rather than the ferret.

Pabu just wriggles his nose and me and immediately breaks free from my hold. He then proceeds to curl up at the side of my bed, trying to go back to his sleep.

I watch him, jealous that he could sleep and stay asleep so easily. This has been the third night that I've awaken from a bad dream because of Amon, and I still have a hard time trying to get to sleep when I wake up from my nightmares.

"Stupid Amon, with his stupid mask, giving me stupid nightmares" I grumble as I get out of bed to get a glass of water that might just help me calm my nerves down.

I reach the kitchen and pour myself a glass of water. While drinking I look out at the window where I could see Air Temple Island across the river from where we are. I realize with a start that I never thanked Korra for saving my life. I'm really grateful at the fact that she came with Mako to come find me. I bet Mako told her that he could do it alone and while I didn't doubt that he could, I'm still glad that she did anyway.

Then again, she was the avatar. Helping people is what she's supposed to do. But hey, I'm still grateful for that.

_Hmmm, I should stop by Air Temple Island tomorrow to say a proper thank you. _I think to myself as I head back to my room to try to get some more sleep while trying to convince myself that I wasn't just looking for an excuse to visit Korra.

The next day I stop by a little bakery to pick up a little something for Korra.

_Like a thank-you-gift. Yeah, that's right, a thank-you gift._

_You just keep telling yourself that Bo. _Another voice in my head interrupts my thoughts.

I hate it when my brain contradicts me. I ignore it and I start walking for Air Temple Island.

Along the way I see a young girl on the street selling flowers. She has a basket hanging on her arm. Many citizens just pass her by, ignoring her as she tries to convince people to buy her flowers.

I walk towards her and I stop to look at her. She's really young, around five or six.

"Excuse me sir, but would you like to buy a flower?" she says to me in a shy voice

I smile at her, something that catches her by surprise, "How much are they?"

"Just a Yuan a piece" she says "Please do buy one sir, I haven't sold a single one"

"I'll take two" I tell her as I take a couple of coins from my pocket

"Thank you sir" she tells me as I hand over the money.

The little girl hands me the flowers and I begin walking. I've walked a few steps when I stop and turn back.

I walk towards the little girl, and hand her one of the roses that I've just bought.

"Here, you keep it" I tell her

"Really?" she looks up at me with wide eyes

"Yes, really" I say

Her face then breaks into a broad smile that shows all of her teeth and she takes the flower with shaking hands.

"T-th-thank you" she tells me. She then proceeded to put the flower behind her ear but it keeps falling off.

"Here, let me help you with that" I say as I kneel down and I take the flower from her shaking hands and secure it behind her ear by tucking it into her hair.

"There you go" I say as I stand back up.

"Thank you so much" the little girl tells me with a little curtsy

"Hey, No problem" I say with a smile "See you"

"Goodbye sir" she says and she gives me another one of her broad smiles.

I wave and I walk towards Air Temple Island with a broad smile myself.

I reach the island, and I'm just at the threshold when I see Korra. She's taking a break from her training and is sitting in the shade with Naga.

I take a deep breath, trying to remember why I came in the first place and I start walking towards her.


End file.
